


hook, line, sinker

by doozy (jungtaeh)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Social Media, obligatory cute little trope au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungtaeh/pseuds/doozy
Summary: Dongmin drunkenly slides into the DM's of someone he doesn't know. As a result, someone almost dies.That someone being Bin.





	hook, line, sinker

**Author's Note:**

> binu<3<3<3<3

**p_minhyuk**

****

_❤️ 346 likes_

**p_minhyuk** ft sanha and… that

 **sanhaaaaaaaa** hyuk let the moon shine

 **p_minhyuk** @ _sanhaaaaaaaa_ bad pun

 

It starts like any great modern love story.

Which is to say it starts with social media; a particularly great photo to send the heart racing, a DM made when Dongmin has officially hit rock-bottom — or more accurately, has hit the bottoms of the two bottles of vodka Seongwoo brought over to “de-stress”.

There’s a boy standing in between the owner of the account and some child. He looks like a Jindo puppy, eye-smile on display, hair mussed.

He’s fucking hot, and Dongmin says just as much to Seongwoo, who laughs at him, hair a mess as he chokes out, _God, I dare you to slide into his DMs._

Dongmin giggles out, “I will.”

Except he can’t find the boy’s profile on the one named Minhyuk’s Instagram, no matter how hard his drunk fingers scour. So he settles for the next best thing:

 

**eunwoocha (12:01 AM)**

_wh o’s your friend in the white?!?_

 

-

 

Bin had been two seconds away from falling asleep on one of the library’s uncomfortable couches when Minhyuk suddenly jolts up from his spot on the floor, hands flailing to catch his ugly Samsung Galaxy before it could fall on the floor and probably not smash since it wasn’t a beautiful, glass iPhone.

He stares at Minhyuk, who stares at his phone like it’s possessed.

“Why?” Bin asks, too tired to string together a full sentence. His biology notes are staring at him in disappointment and betrayal. Quickly, he reaches a hand out to shut his textbook with a slam.

“Bin,” Minhyuk says, turning off his phone and then furiously inputting his passcode to stare at the screen once more. “Do you know Cha Eunwoo?”

Blinking up at the ceiling, Bin chooses to ignore Minhyuk’s lack of honourifics and instead focuses on appearing as though he hadn’t thirst-followed Seoul’s most popular ulzzang two months ago. “Isn’t he the guy who went on Hello Counsellor to complain about his roommate’s obsession with adopting stray cats and dogs?” He asks casually, hoping Minhyuk doesn’t catch onto the fact that Bin only watched that episode of Hello Counsellor for Eunwoo.

Curved eyes narrow at Bin. “You never watch Hello Counsellor.”

Minhyuk totally knows Bin only watched that episode of Hello Counsellor for Eunwoo.

“Choi Yoojung appeared in that episode,” Bin defends, as if Minhyuk didn’t know Bin preferred men over women with a capital B standing for “Boys” in the word Bisexual.

A shadow passes over Minhyuk’s face, one that only shows up when he has prime evidence for making Bin feel humiliated enough to hide his burning face in his hands. Just as quickly, though, the shadow clears to make room for a slightly constipated expression. “He just DM’ed me.”

Bin has never been a good actor.

“ _Shut the fuck up_.”

“No, I’m serious,” Minhyuk replies, holding his phone out. “This fucking ulzzang just asked me who you were.”

“You’re crazy,” Bin informs Minhyuk, even as he slides off the couch to get a better view of the phone, “The stress of university is finally getting through that rock-hard skull of yours,” he continues, even as he forcefully pries the ugly Samsung out of Minhyuk’s hand to get a good look at the _completely legit_ username and display pic lighting up Minhyuk’s _completely legit_ Instagram direct messaging page, “I thought you said you were immoveable…” 

He trails off.

Minhyuk coughs. “I told you.”

As soon as Bin drops the phone, Minhyuk reaches out a hand to grab it and pull it safely into the confines of his hoodie pocket. 

Incredibly, it only takes Bin ten seconds to realize what is happening. Minhyuk had been counting. And when Bin does, his cheeks heat up to an impossible degree, hands reaching out to steal Minhyuk’s phone back, whisper-shouting so as to not obstruct the peace of the library for Minhyuk to _give that phone back, or else._

“Or else what?” Minhyuk tauntingly waves his phone in the air. His reflexes are fast enough to evade Bin’s hands, the fit little shit. “I’m the one with all the power here.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Bin whines, “I can make you cry with a little pinch.”

Minhyuk glares. “I was _five_.”

“Still.”

They stare each other down.

“Help choreograph for the fall production and I’ll give him your username,” Minhyuk bargains, trying to sound dangerous but falling short. Bin can hear the undercurrent of pure desperation in his voice. No one likes choreographing for the fall production. That was Kim Kibum’s job, and Kim Kibum was a perfectionist that no one in the dance department liked to work with. Tragic that Minhyuk had been roped into it.

It’s also quite tragic that Minhyuk is successfully roping Bin into it over some ulzzang.

 _Cha Eunwoo, who?_ A voice in Bin’s head whispers. _You don’t need this. You don’t need a chance with someone like Eunwoo, you could go find yourself an Eunwoo elsewhere._ Who needs smooth skin, pink lips, bright eyes. Not Bin, that’s who.

“I’ll do it.” Bin’s mouth is a fucking traitor.

 

**p_minhyuk (12:33 AM)**

_@moon.bin_

 

**eunwoocha (12:34 AM)**

_you’re….savior_

-

 

So, what happens is Dongmin wakes up feeling like a million bucks since he drank plenty of water in between shots and eventually forced Seongwoo to order pizza when it appeared he’d be needing food in order to wake up _not_ hungover. 

He goes through the motions of a regular Sunday; he hauls poor Seongwoo to the kitchen for water and toast, does his skincare routine, uses the teeth whitener he only has due to a sponsor and ended up really enjoying. Dongmin is a man of routine. He’s well put-together, and definitely does not feel dread seep into his bones when he opens up his Instagram that morning to scroll through notifications and awkwardly sift through direct messages only to find he DM’ed someone last night.

He slid into a stranger’s DM’s.

He _slid into a stranger’s DM’s to try and slide into stranger’s friend’s DM’s._

“Oh, _god,_ ” Dongmin whispers, to which Seongwoo croaks out a complaint. Dongmin rolls his eyes. “Hush, I was barely making noise.”

“I can hear your panic,” Seongwoo replies. “It’s giving me a headache. Don’t you have like, herbal tea from sponsors? Help me.”

“Herbal tea is bad for hangovers,” Dongmin says, eyes never once leaving his phone. He clicks on stranger’s friend’s profile, Moon Bin, only to find that Drunk Dongmin had managed to avoid disaster by not following the guy.

He scrolls down a bit to check out the photos.

Drunk Dongmin has impeccable taste. Sober Dongmin is offended Drunk Dongmin ruined his chance before he’d even had one.

When he finds a photo he really likes — one where this Moon Bin guy has his hair swept out of his face — he clicks on it to enlarge it. Which, it seems, Drunk Dongmin had also done, since there’s a little heart full of red that Dongmin would normally never dish out.

“Why is alcohol so terrible?” Dongmin asks aloud.

Seongwoo groans, and downs the rest of his water.

 

-

 

Bin’s iPhone is blowing up.

Bin stares at it. Minhyuk stares at it. Sanha stares at it. 

“Is… is it going to explode?” Sanha asks, watching as the screen lights up with yet another Instagram notification — Bin doesn’t know if it’s a follow or comment or yet another all-caps message, and he’s sure he doesn’t want to know. The problem is, though, is that this shouldn’t be a problem since Cha Eunwoo liked his photo. The problem is Cha Eunwoo is internet famous.

“No, it’s not,” Bin says. “It’s not a shitty Samsung.”

Minhyuk glares.

 

-

 

Dongmin watches Moon Bin’s instagram account in trepidation. 

The likes on the photo are rising. The comments have reached the hundreds. Dongmin is getting mentioned in them every second comment, saying things like, _OPPA NEVER LIKES PHOTOS WHO R U_. Dongmin is sure Drunk Dongmin is the stupidest person in the world, nevermind Seongwoo who doesn’t take care of himself while drinking.

Awkwardly, he opens Moon Bin’s DM’s and hopes for the best.

 

**eunwoocha (12:13 PM)**

_hey… sorry for all this._

 

-

 

Bin would like to say that, yes. He is excited to choreograph for the fucking fall production.

“Is that Cha Eunwoo—“ Sanha gasps at Moon Bin’s phonescreen for the fourth time in ten minutes.

“Weird guy,” Minhyuk utters.

“He said he’s sorry,” Bin tells his friends, typing and retyping the word ‘hey’ like it was a controversial conversation starter instead of the typical one. “What do I say?”

“Fuck,” Minhyuk replies, and peels the phone from Bin’s hands. Bin shouts, Minhyuk quickly types something, and throws it back at him. “Thank me later.”

 

**moon.bin (12:15 PM)**

_hey, it’s fine_

_u should compensate tho_

 

(Bin will strangle Minhyuk.)

 

**chaeunwoo (12:15 PM)**

_can i choose the price?_

 

(Actually, Minhyuk might be alright. He swallows through a tight knot in his throat.)

 

**moon.bin (12:16 PM)**

_sure_

**chaeunwoo (12:17 PM)**

_coffee, on me?_

 

(Bin loves Minhyuk.)

**Author's Note:**

> this was just feelin' them out, i hope u enjoyed :) i didn't edit or revise, please forgive mistakes~
> 
> [tumblr](http://minsbin.tumblr.com) come n prompt????


End file.
